Australia Sayang Australia Malang
by Azayaka Freak
Summary: Rewrite. Spin off fict "Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia". Pada Hari Boxing Day, Australia yang diam-diam mencintai Indonesia mendapatkan kado spesial berisi orang yang paling diidam-idamkannya selama ini. Bagaimana reaksinya? Chekidot!


Australia Sayang Australia Malang

#_Rewrite_ dengan sedikit perbaikan. Iseng-iseng, dipublish ulang aja, daripada disimpen di PC^^

Spin off dari fict Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia.

Warning :

Yaoi, polipartner, penganiayaan, kebrutalan, kegalauan, dll

Mohon maap, fans AussIndo jangan ngamux ya baca fict ini, hehe…

_This is just a humor, people_! Piss

Credit :

Jodi-Wali band

Munajat Cinta-The Rock

**Part 1 : JOIN, Jomblo Ditinggal Kawin**

_Aku JOIN, Jomblo ditinggal kawin_

_Jadi pacarku tak rugi_

_Aku JOIN, Jomblo ditinggal kawin_

_Pokoknya aku setia sampai mati_

Mungkin itulah lagu plesetan yang tapat menggambarkan kisah cinta seorang personifikasi negara kangguru, Australia. Sekian lama TTM (Teman Tapi Mesra)-an bersama Indonesia dengan status hubungan yang ngga jelas, dibilang teman biasa tapi mesra banget, dibilang pacaran tapi belum diproklamirkan secara resmi. Hubungan TTM itu kemudian akhirnya berkembang dengan didaulatnya Australia sebagai konsultan cinta segitiganya Indonesia dengan Netherlands dan Malaysia (silakan baca fict berjudul "Finding Indonesia"-red) yang kemudian berujung pada usulan dari Australia agar Indonesia menerima cinta dua orang fans beratnya itu sekaligus, sampai akhirnya sekarang mereka bertiga hidup bersama sebagai partner yang saling mencintai sehidup semati (baca juga fict berjudul "Antara Aku, Kamu dan Dia"-red). Sementara Australia yang telah berjasa menyatukan mereka bertiga, bukannya diajak _join venture_ sebagai seme tambahan, malah ditinggal sendirian dengan hati merana karena _broken heart_! Dasar polipartner tak tahu terima kasih!

Kasihan Australia. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia masih jomblo, belum menemukan pengganti separuh jiwanya yang hilang. Yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan kesepian hatinya hanyalah bercumbu dengan koala peliharaannya yang setia _menclok_ di pundaknya beserta hewan-hewan peliharaannya yang lain.

**Part 2 : Undian Terkutuk**

Di negara seberang samudera yang jauh, Hungary dan rekan-rekan anggota Fujodanshi International Club sedang mengadakan rapat luar biasa memperingati HUT organisasi mereka.

"Sesuai dengan visi misi kita yaitu memasyarakatkan yaoi dan me-yaoi-kan masyarakat, untuk itulah di setiap kesempatan rapat PBB kita selalu menyelipkan sekilas potongan video amatir hasil karya anggota-anggota organisasi kita ini..." Monaco sedang berkoar-koar di atas podium membacakan laporan kinerja organisasi mereka selama satu tahun ini. Sementara anggota-anggota yang lain mendengarkan dengan khusyuk.

"Namun ada beberapa hal yang menjadi kekurangan kita. Koleksi video amatir kita hanya terbatas pada _pairing_ yang sudah ternama macam Gerita, USUK, Spamano, Rochu, dll, sedangkan beberapa nation minor yang lain belum kita abadikan.." ujar Hungary memimpin rapat setelah pembacaan laporan kinerja organisasi oleh Monaco barusan.

"Saudara Japan, bagaimana menurut Anda?" tanya Hungary pada Japan sang ketua organisasi.

"Untuk meningkatkan kesadaran masyarakat akan yaoi maka program kita setahun ke depan adalah kita akan memperbanyak video _pairing-pairing_ nonpopuler..." kata Japan sambil manggut-manggut.

"Mbak Hungary, mas Japan, bagaimana dengan nation yang masih jomblo?" tanya Vietnam sambil angkat tangan.

"Masih jomblo? Siapa yang masih jomblo? Kasian banget hari gini masih jomblo!" sambar Monaco ngga percaya masih ada _the last virgin man_ di dunia Hetalia yang penuh kebejatan.

"Ada, Australia!" ujar Vietnam berapi-api.

"Demi apa Aussie yang ganteng itu ternyata masih jomblo!?" jerit Monaco. Wah ternyata Monaco ngga _update_ dengan status terakhir para nation nih.

"Iya, dia 'kan abis _broken heart_ gara-gara ditinggal kak Indo jadian dengan Netherlands dan Malaysia!" Vietnam yang merupakan adik sewilayah geografis Asia Tenggara dengan Indonesia itu langsung menjelaskan dengan detil.

Ruang rapat itupun mendadak riuh rendah.

"Ok, baiklah gimana kalau kita _comblangin_ Australia biar doingga jomblo lagi!" usul Hungary.

"Iya, tapi sama siapa? Kayanya semua nation udah punya pasangan masing-masing deh!" ujar Seychilles.

"Ya udah kita undi aja. Siapa aja nama yang keluar langsung kita c_omblangin_ buat si Australia!" tambah Hungary lagi.

Dimulailah undian terkutuk dari para nation nista anggota Fujodanshi Club itu.

"...Indonesia" Japan membacakan hasil undian yang keluar.

Semua orang di ruangan itu langsung terperanjat.

Benar-benar sial nasib Australia. Sudah _broken heart_ ditinggal Indonesia, akibat undian terkutuk itu, ia harus dicomblangkan paksa dengan mantan TTM nya itu yang kini sudah berpartner dengan Nether en Malay.

"Dan yang mendapat kehormatan mengabadikan video yaoi Australia-Indonesia adalah...Singapore!"

"Haaahhh!?Apaaahhh!?" Singapore langsung teriak ala sinetron.

Mimpi apa Singapore semalam tiba-tiba kejatuhan tugas berat mencomblangkan dan mengabadikan adegan yaoi kakaknya dengan mantan TTM nya itu. Kalau ketahuan Netherlands dan Malaysia bisa-bisa kepalanya dipenggal lalu digantung di kincir angin en menara Petronas dia!

"Nah, Singapore, tugasmu adalah mencomblangkan Australia dengan Indonesia, memanipulasi kondisi bagaimanapun caranya agar terjadi adegan rated M antara mereka berdua, lalu merekamnya...OK!"

Singapore cuma bisa meratapi nasib sialnya.

"Gimana cara gue membuat mereka melakukan adegan rated M?"

…

…

**Part 3 : Boxing Day**

Tanggal 26 Desember. Perayaan hari _Boxing Day_ di kampungnya Australia. Hari dimana orang-orang memberikan kado berupa sesuatu yang sangat dibutuhkan bagi orang lain yang dikemas di dalam kotak, makanya disebut _Boxing Day_ (bukan boxing tinju lho ya-_red_).

Australia menghela napas panjang sambil duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tamunya ditemani seekor koala bertampang gahar yang setia menclok di pundaknya. Semenjak jadian dengan Nether dan Malay, Indonesia jadi jarang main en mengunjunginya. Padahal Australia sangat kangen dengan pemuda manis berkulit sawo matang nan eksotis itu. Ia kembali teringat saat-saat indahnya bersama Indonesia dulu waktu mereka bermain-main dengan si Komo, komodo peliharaan Indonesia di hamparan tanah kering Nusa Tenggara Timur. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu. Serasa dunia milik berdua.

Australia jadi berangan-angan, andai saja waktu itu ia tidak mengusulkan supaya Indonesia menerima cinta Nether dan Malay sekaligus, pasti sudah diembatnya pemuda ikal itu dan dijadikannya kekasih tercinta sampai mati. Namun sayang, nasi sudah jadi bubur dan ia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang sampai detik ini masih setia menjomblo.

Dengan hati yang pilu, Australia pun benyanyi sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti berdoa.

_Tuhan kirimkanlah aku_

_Kekasih yang baik hati_

_Yang mencintai aku_

_Apa adanya_

Dan seandainya saja koala setia yang menclok di pundaknya itu bisa ngomong, hewan itu pasti langsung berkata "aaaamiiinnn…".

...

...

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel berbunyi.

Australia dengan malas membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

Tak ada sahutan. Yang ia temukan hanyalah kotak kado besar bersampul hati berwarna merah jambu tergeletak tak berdaya di teras rumahnya.

"_Just For Australia_" begitu tertulis di atas kotak itu.

Penasaran, dibukanya kado besar itu. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung ereksi mendadak melihat isi kado itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan seonggok tubuh berkulit sawo matang tanpa busana meringkuk pasrah di dalam sana.

"I-I-In-Indo!?" ia menelan ludah.

...

...

**Part 4 : The Plan**

"Ugh, gimana caranya gue _nyomblangin_ Australia sama Kak Indo..." Singapore masih asyik tersesat dalam pikirannya sewaktu ia menjejakkan kaki di rumah besar milik Indonesia.

Ketika ia masuk ke dalam ternyata ada Laos, Myanmar dan Cambodia, si trio tuyul tukang jajan yang sedang nonton tivi di ruang keluarga.

"Pasti mau minta duit jajan sama Kak Indo deh!" tuduh Singapore kejam sambil menatap sinis ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Enak aja, bukan sama Kak Indo tapi sama om Nether!" ujar Laos.

"Tapi om Nether nya lagi pulang kampung dipanggil bossnya, huuh,.." kata Myanmar kesal.

"Ngga dapet duit jajan deh kita minggu ini!" gerutu Cambodia sebel.

Ow, asyik Nether sedang ga ada di rumah, batin Singapore girang.

"Kenapa ngga minta sama kak Malay aja?" tanya Singapore.

"Hah, orang pelit merkedit gitu!" Laos gondok.

"Iya, minta duit jajan ke Kak Malay sama susahnya dengannya _ngajarin_ England bikin masakan yang enak!" ujar Myanmar sadis.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" di seberang lautan sana England yang jadi bahan obrolan tiba-tiba tersedak scone buatannya sendiri.

"_Bloody hell_, ada yang gosipin gue!" kutuknya.

"Memang kak Malay kemana?"

"Pulang kampung juga, dicariin bossnya gara-gara pacaran melulu sama kak Indo, jadi lupa pulang!"

Singapore terkekeh. Rupanya Tuhan hari ini begitu baik padanya sehingga tanpa harus diusir dua 'suami'-coret-partner kakaknya itu memulangkan diri mereka sendiri ke kampungnya masing-masing.

"Eh, Laos, Myanmar, Cambodia, mau duit jajan dari aku ngga?" bujuk Singapore yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan berkilat-kilat dari ketiganya.

...

...

...

Indonesia sedang asyik meramu jamu pesanan beberapa nation yang jadi pelanggan tetapnya. Sebut saja pasutri Sverige-Finland yang merasa cocok dengan jamu galian rapet ramuannya sehingga setiap bulan mereka selalu memesan jamu itu. Ada lagi America yang katanya sedang program diet dikarenakan obesitas berkat _junkfood_ makanan sehari-harinya itu, sehingga memesan jamu susut perut. Belum lagi pesanan-pesanan lain yang masih harus _waiting list_ karena ia juga sibuk mengurusi 2 partnernya. Untung saja sekarang 2 partnernya itu sedang pulang kampung sehingga ia langsung kejar setoran memenuhi pesanan langganannya itu.

Tiba-tiba ada sesosok yang mengendap-endap di dalam laboratorium pribadi miliknya itu. Indonesia melirik curiga. Jangan-jangan ada pencuri yang ingin mengambil resep turun temurun jamu rahasiannya yang belum sempat ia patenkan di kantor HKI negaranya (Pesan author : jika kalian punya invensi/penemuan baru segera daftarkan ke kantor HKI, jangan sampai penemuan kalian dicuri dan dipatenkan orang lain, rugi bandar!)

BRAK.

Indonesia langsung pasang kuda-kuda. Waspada terhadap resep rahasianya.

"Kak Indo..."

"La-Laos? Ada apa?" Indonesia menarik napas lega menyadari sosok itu ternyata adiknya sendiri.

"Minta duit jajan..." Laos mengulurkan tangan mungilnya.

"Huufft...Laos sudah kubilang kalau aku sedang bekerja jangan diganggu, nan-"

GUBRAK. Sebuah sapu dan pel melayang.

Indonesia pingsan setelah mendapatkan getokan sepenuh hati dari Myanmar dan Cambodia yang mengakibatkan tumbuh 2 benjolan sebesar bola tenis di kepala belakangnya.

"Aduh, Myanmar, Cambodia, kalian _ngegetoknya_ kekencengan!" jerit Singapore tertahan.

Gadis berkacamata berkat kebanyakan main komputer en BBM-an itu langsung khawatir dengan kondisi otak kakaknya setelah menerima getokan dahsyat dari dua tuyul tadi.

"Mudah-mudahan kak Indo ngga amnesia..." doanya.

Empat adik kurang ajar itu menggotong tubuh kakaknya yang pingsan dengan pasrahnya itu ke kamar.

"Nah, sekarang tugas kalian untuk membuka pakaian kak Indo," ujar Singapore seraya membalik badannya ngga mau _ngelihat _anggota tubuh kakaknya yang privat itu.

Baiklah, salahkan Singapore yang menyerahkan tugas besar itu pada 3 tuyul ngga genah itu. Lihatlah bukannya membuka pakaian kakaknya dengan serius dan cepat, khawatir keburu siuman, mereka malah asyik memperbincangkan bagian tubuh privat kakaknya itu.

"Eh Laos lihat deh vital regionnya kak Indo kalau lagi pingsan begini benar-benar mini!" ujar Myanmar asal sambil membuka resleting dan menyingkap boxer kakaknya sebagian.

"Tapi dadanya kak Indo keren lho, pantesan kak Malay sama om Nether tergila-gila banget!" kata Laos sambil membuka kancing kemeja kakaknya dan memamerkan wilayah dada plus dua benda kenyal milik kakaknya itu.

"Kalau menurut gue, bagian tubuh kak Indo yang paling seksi yah bokongnya ini, lihat deh! Pantesan kak Malay dan om Nether pada rebutan ya!" ujar Myanmar terkekeh sambil meremas bokong kakaknya sendiri.

Sementara Singapore yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ocehan vulgar tiga tuyul ngga genah itu lama-lama naik pitam.

"_Goblok_, kenapa jadi malah ngomongin anggota tubuhnya kak Indo! _Cepetan_! nanti dia keburu bangun!" semprot Singapore.

Dan benar saja berkat amukan Singapore yang menyerupai singa barusan, Indonesia mulai siuman dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ngghh..Sing..apore..? Laos...mmm..kalian? ke..napa?"

BUAGH. Demi masa depan yang sejahtera terpaksalah Singapore tega memukul jidat kakaknya dengan sapu sehingga tumbuh benjolan sebesar bola tenis lagi di jidat kakaknya yang ganteng itu. Indonesia pingsan _maning_.

"Aduh...maapin gue ya kak...demi..demi" ujarnya setengah nangis.

Akhirnya Singapore memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Dibukanya kemeja, celana panjang serta boxer yang melekat di tubuh kakaknya itu. Diliriknya sebentar tubuh kurus kerempeng tapi asoy itu. OMG, walaupun kurus tapi seksi! Singapore buru-buru menghilangkan pikiran ngeres dari otaknya. Tak sudi ia ikut-ikutan incest seperti Malaysia. Tubuh Indonesia yang sudah tak berbusana lagi itu dililitkan pita besar berwarna pink dengan ujung pita yang terikat di bagian paling privat.

"Laos, Myanmar, Cambodia, jangan makan gaji buta dong!sekarang kalian tulis kata-kata romantis di kertas ucapan ini!"

Singapore menyerahkan secarik kertas dan pulpen. Tiga tuyul itupun mulai berkarya.

"Apa ini!?" alis Singapore berkedut-kedut.

Di kertas itu tertulis 'Merdeka atau Mati'

"Heh, memangnya mau perang!?"

Direvisilah tulisan di kertas itu menjadi 'Aku padamu'

"Aih, norak bener!"

Kembali lagi direvisi menjadi 'Aku mencintaimu selama-lamanya'

"Ih, dasar 4L4Y!"

Singapore mulai berpikir keras. Alisnya berkerut serius memikirkan kata-kata yang 'hot' untuk ditulis di kartu ucapan kado special buat Australia itu.

"Yak, selesai!"

…

…

…

**Part 5 :** **Evil and Angel**

Australia membaca tulisan di kartu ucapan besar yang terselip diantara lilitan pita besar berwarna pink pada tubuh telanjang di dalam bungkusan kado itu. Kata-kata yang langsung membuatnya ereksi mendadak.

"_Fu-fuck me, please_…"

Sambil celingak celinguk diseretnya kado besar itu ke dalam rumahnya.

Dimulailah pertarungan antara _evil_ en _angel_ di dalam pikiran Australia.

_Evil _: "Wow, Indonesia pingin di-_rape_ tuh! Cepat jangan sia-siakan kesempatan! Hajar _bleh_!"

_Angel _: "Jangan Australia, dia kan sudah punya 'suami' resmi! Kamu ngga boleh mengambil milik orang seenaknya saja!"

_Evil _: "Tapi dia sudah menyerahkan diri dengan pasrah, Australia, lagian kan 'suami'nya sedang pulang kampung, ngga bakal ketahuan deh!"

_Angel_ : "Jangan Australia, dia kan _best friend_ mu, kamu ngga boleh melukai perasaannya!"

_Evil_ : "Ah persetan dengan _best friend_, cepat _embat aja_!'

_Angel_ : " Australia ingat, dia itu sudah jadi 'isteri' orang!"

_Evil_ : "Cepat, _rape _dia sekarang juga, Australia!"

_Angel_ : "Jangan, Australia!"

_Evil _: "Cepat, Australia!"

Kedua mahluk itu berkelahi di dalam pikiran Aussie.

_And the winner is…_

_EVIL!_

Yap, sepertinya Australia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya demi melihat sekujur tubuh polos mantan TTM nya yang pernah disukainya itu. Diboyongnya tubuh pasrah itu ke sofa lalu dengan kalapnya pita besar berwarna pink yang melilit di tubuh itu dirobeknya menjadi serpihan. Koala gahar yang biasa menclok di pundaknya diturunkannya ke tempat lain. Dengan tangan gemetar ia membuka seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya. Lama menjomblo mengakibatkan otak mesum dan libidonya tersulut dengan sangat cepat.

"Indo.."

Australia mulai menjelajahi bibir mungil nan menggoda itu. Mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan sambil membelai untaian hitam ikal sosok yang selalu ada di hatinya sejak lama. Oh betapa ia menyesal telah menyerahkan Indonesia pada Netherlands dan Malaysia. Betapa bodohnya ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan hanya karena lebih mementingkan persahabatan. Betapa ia menginginkan Indonesia selalu berada di sisinya baik siang maupun malam. Betapa ia menginginkan Indonesia lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Hanya dia seorang! Hanya dia saja!

Australia meremas benda kenyal di dada Indonesia sambil terus menciumi bibirnya penuh hasrat. Tiba-tiba tubuh polos di bawahnya itu menggeliat sambil mengeluarkan desahan kecil. Perlahan mata itu pun terbuka, lalu membelalak.

"O-Oz!? Apa..yang!?"

Namun Australia sepertinya sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Mata hatinya sudah dibutakan nafsu dan cinta. Ditariknya kaki Indonesia ke atas, tak peduli si pemilik kaki itu menjerit-jerit ketakutan sambil memohon padanya agar menghentikan perbuatannya. Ia melumuri kedua jarinya dengan saliva lalu dengan cepat menerobos lubang intim milik pemuda Asia Tenggara yang masih sibuk menjerit panik itu.

"Oz,..aahhh…ahhh…ja-jangan!"

Australia tak peduli. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi nafsu. Digerakkannya dua jari itu dengan cepat.

"Aaagghhh! Oz, aku..ini…akkhh…ahhh…punya ..Nethhhh…oohh…Ma..Malayhhh!"

_Peduli setan dengan dua suamimu itu._

_Peduli setan dengan semua orang di dunia ini._

Batang keperkasaan itu menerobos lubang intim si sawo matang dengan ganasnya, bergerak keluar masuk dengan lincah. Australia merasakan sensasi luar biasa nikmat tatkala milik pribadinya masuk semakin dalam ke lubang ketat pemuda di bawahnya. Sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakannya seumur hidup. Tubuhnya bergetar. Seluruh syaraf di otaknya seakan membeku.

Indonesia masih menjerit sambil meronta-ronta. Tangan kecilnya memukul dada Australia dan berusaha mencakar kulit yang kemerahan dan pucat itu, tapi tangan besar Australia menangkap dan menahannya. Pinggul dan tubuh besar itu masih bergerak maju mundur menghujamkan benda vital yang ukurannya cukup besar dan membuat Indonesia menjerit kesakitan.

Setelah beberapa saat, batang keperkasaan itu pun melepaskan saripatinya.

_Aku_

_Menginginkanmu_

_Indonesia…._

_Aku_

_Mencintaimu_

"Aaaaaaagggghhhhh…."

…

…

…

**Part 6** : **I Love You**

Bulir-bulir bening itu jatuh di wajah kusutnya. Diiringi tangis pelan. Sementara tubuh di atasnya hanya memandanganya nanar tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ozzy, teganya kamu!" jeritnya.

Australia hanya diam terpaku sembari berusaha mengejar napasnya yang terengah-engah.

_Angel : Look, what you have done_, Australia!

_Dia menangis_

_Dia menangis_

_Dia…_

_Menangis…_

"Indo…_I love you_…" Australia mengusap pipi mungil itu pelan.

"Ozzy, kamu jahat!" Indonesia menepis tangan Australia dengan pandangan jijik.

_Angel : what have you done_ Australia!?

"Indo…" Australia menatap wajah penuh air mata itu dengan memelas, berharap perbuatan tak senonohnya itu diampuni. Perasaan bersalah itu begitu membuncah di hatinya.

"Jahat!" namun wajah penuh air mata itu menolaknya, membencinya.

"_What have I done_…" Australia menatap kosong lalu bersujud mencium kaki Indonesia.

…

…

"Maafkan aku, Indo…"

**Part 7 : Dirty Little Secret**

Mau bagaimana lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan bubur paling enak ditaburin suwir-suwir daging ayam , kecap manis plus kerupuk. Tinggal dimakan deh!

Yang pasti semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi.

"Biarlah ini jadi rahasia antara kita…"

Keduanya sepakat.

Sementara Singapore yang sukses merekam adegan rated M mereka berdua dari awal sampai akhir mengalami dilema. Ia tak tega kalau harus mempublikasi adegan terlarang ini ke muka umum, khawatir terjadi Perang Troya versi modern. Namun semangat jurnalistik dan jiwa fujoshi akutnya merasa terpanggil untuk menyebarkan semangat yaoisme ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

Ia bingung.

Bingung

Bingung

…

…

**Part 8 : When The Secret is Revealed**

Itu hanyalah hari yang biasa bagi Netherlands, Indonesia dan Malaysia dimana mereka menghadiri rapat di gedung PBB. Mereka bertiga sepakat memakai jaket bertuliskan '_I love you, you love me, we are happy family_' berwarna pink. Di _conference hall_ mereka bertiga duduk saling berdampingan. Saat Indonesia mengantuk karena tak kunjung diberikan kesempatan bicara tentang masalah NII di negaranya, Malaysia memijit pundaknya dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Begitu pula ketika Indonesia kesal dengan Somalia yang menyandera beberapa ABK asal negaranya, Netherlands ikut-ikutan kesal dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan bantuan kemanusiaan dalam bentuk susu murni. Begitu pula pada waktu _coffee break_, Nether, Indo dan Malay asyik suap-suapan kue dengan mesranya membuat iri nation-nation yang lain.

Namun sepertinya kemesraan itu harus berakhir ketika sepotong adegan video amatir ditayangkan di sela-sela _break_ rapat. Sebuah adegan ranjang yang lebih tepat disebut adegan 'pemerkosaan' brutal yang dilakukan oleh seorang bule berambut pirang kecokelatan, berkulit putih kemerahan dengan sepotong plester menempel di hidungnya, kepada seorang pemuda Asia Tenggara berambut hitam ikal.

Rupanya setelah melalui pertarungan moral dan proses kontemplasi yang mendalam, Singapore, si pelaku perekam video yaoi Australia vs Indonesia tersebut memutuskan tetap mempublikasikan video amatir karyanya itu. Ah dasar fujoshi sejati kau Singapore!

GLEK. Indonesia menelan ludah. Begitu juga Australia yang langsung pucat pasi.

Nations lain yang menyaksikan video asusila tersebut langsung geleng-geleng kepala dan melempar tatapan gila-si-Aussie-'isteri'-orang-diembat-juga!

Netherlands dan Malaysia, 2 'suami' resmi Indonesia langsung mendidih darahnya demi menyaksikan partner tercintanya di _rape_ tanpa ijin tertulis dari mereka. Dengan mata merah dipenuhi amarah, keduanya menghampiri Australia yang duduk gemetar di ujung dekat podium.

"Sekarang kau tinggal pilih, mau mati digantung, dimutilasi, digorok, diranjam atau disetrum!?" tangan besar Nether menarik kerah kemeja Australia dan mengangkat tubuh itu dengan kasar.

"Lalu pilih mayatmu mau dibuang kemana? Ke kali Bekasi, Kotabumi, Cikarang, Ciliwung atau Cisadane!?" terdengar suara Malay menggeretakkan tulang tangannya bersiap mengirimkan tinju mautnya ke wajah bajingan koala itu.

Australia tak sanggup berkata-kata. Saat itu yang terlintas di pikirannya hanyalah hari itu adalah hari terakhir dalam sejarahnya sebagai nation di Hetalia.

"Neth, kita habisi dia di luar saja!" ujar Malay dibalas anggukan Nether yang langsung menyeret tubuh Australia tanpa ampun keluar _conference hall_. Australia memandang nations lain dengan tatapan sangat memelas seolah berkata _somebody-please-help-me_. Namun tak ada satu nation pun yang berani melibatkan diri dalam konflik berdarah itu.

America langsung menginstruksikan segera dipanggil WHO beserta staf-stafnya untuk segera menolong korban yang luka-luka akibat Perang Troya versi modern itu.

Sementara dari kejauhan terdengar suara Australia yang terkaing-kaing akibat dihajar berjamaah oleh 2 'suami' Indonesia.

Beberapa saat kemudian Nether en Malay kembali ke dalam _conference hall_ dengan tatapan yang mengerikan setelah berhasil menganiaya Australia dan meninggalkan bule malang itu dalam keadaan diantara hidup dan mati. Untunglah berkat nasehat dari _Amnesty International_, Nether en Malay mengurungkan niatnya semula untuk mengebiri Australia supaya ia tidak mengganggu Indonesia lagi.

Kedua suami Indonesia itu kembali ke posisi duduknya di sebelah Indonesia.

"Lain kali kalau ada yang mengganggumu lagi, jangan takut untuk cerita pada kami, biar kami yang menghabisinya!" ujar Nether en Malay kompak.

Indonesia mengangguk takut. Sementara nations lain yang sempat punya niat ingin mendekati Indonesia, langsung mencoret namanya dari daftar orang yang ingin diajak _backstreet_. Daripada bernasib seperti Australia, batin mereka.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, Australia harus masuk ruang ICU selama 3 bulan dan New Zealand lah yang ketiban pulung merawat abangnya yang telah berbuat nekad itu.

"Makanya Bang, jatuh cinta lihat-lihat dulu, jangan punya orang lu embat juga! Yang punya marah lah, Bang!" ujar nya.

…

…

…

FIN~

Maafkan saya, Aussie ganteng. Saya bingung Aussie mau dijadikan sebagai apa dalam hubungan polipartner Nether-Indo-Malay. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk menjadikan Aussie sebagai badut saja. Mohon maaf pada seluruh fans Aussie *sembah sujud.

Review pliss

Regards~


End file.
